Leland Powell (2008)
Leland Nicholas Powell. (also known as Kid Temper Tantrum) is the main child who yells "Don't post that on YouTube!" He was born on December 24, 2008 and he always misbehaves. He is the brother of Leanna and London. He is also the oldest child of Lee and Carole Powell. Leland enjoys McDonald's, pizza, video games, annoying his Uncle Jay, and playing pranks his parents and siblings. Leland's tantrums often take the form of, but are not limited to: * throwing food on the family minivan * throwing things out of the family minivan's window * skipping school to do a more desirable activity * faking sick to skip school * smashing cake into people's faces * stealing vehicles to go places his parents won't take him * destroying fast food that has the same great taste as McDonald's The Powell family claims that these tantrums are skits and that nobody is ever in danger (eg Leland drives when he steals vehicles). Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Boys Category:Villains Category:Children who fart alot Category:Children who act like Nikolas Cruz Category:Children who act like Rex from Babe Category:Children who act like Cody from DaddyOFive Category:Children who act like Angel Guzman from Stand and Deliver Category:Children who act like Beezle from Unico Category:Children who act like USAball Category:Children who act like Omar Mateen Category:Children who act like Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold Category:Children who act like George Zimmerman Category:Children who act like 6IX9INE Category:Children who act like Adam Lanza Category:Children who act like Jane Kangaroo Category:Children who act like Henry Bowers Category:Children who act like Master Frown from Unikitty! Category:Children who act like Angelica Pickles from Rugrats Category:Children who act like Regina George from Mean Girls Category:Children who act like Nellie Oleson from Little House on the Prairie Category:Kids who should be put on the naughty list for Christmas Category:Children with an explosive temper Category:Children who should see Dr. Phil Category:Children Who Act Like Phil Davis Category:Children Who Act Like Adam Goldberg Category:Children who smell bad Category:Children who don't shower Category:Children who act like Lucy from Violette1st Category:Children who act like Playboi Carti Category:Children who slam doors Category:Children who act like Lil Pump Category:Children who deserve to be in jail Category:Children who belong in jail because they're too dangerous for society Category:Top 10 Worst Anime Villains of All-Time Category:Children who act like Dio Brando from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Children who act like Veruca Salt from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005) Category:Children who act like Veruca Salt from Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory Category:Children who act like Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls Category:Children who act like Lil Gideon from Gravity Falls Category:Children who act like Vlad Plasmius from Danny Phantom Category:Children who act like Dark Danny from Danny Phantom Category:Children who act like Kobe Newton from the Newton family Category:Children who act like Kaiden McKinney from Reno, Neveda Category:Children who act like Vinnie the Bully Engine Category:Children who act like Baldi Category:Children who act like Tom Brady Category:Children who act like Wakko Warner from Animaniacs Category:Jerks Category:Kid Temper Tantrum Category:Psycho kids Category:Bad children Category:Haters Category:Selfishs Category:Brats Category:Bitches Category:Animaniacs Category:Children who stink Category:Screamers Category:Some kids does not like school Category:Kids gets to young to stay home with adults Category:Some kids skip school Category:Kids gets to young to stay home without adults Category:Kids who gain some weight Category:Kids who act like karynsusanto from ni wa wa Category:Children who takes the driving test Category:Kids that like McDonald's Category:Kids that like Junk Food! Category:Kids who act like justin from ni wa wa Category:Kids who act like kevin and karyn from the susanto family Category:Kids who should see Supernanny Category:Kids who act like Sir Funnybone from Care Bears: Journey to Joke-a-lot Category:Kids who want to get FAT!!! Category:Kids who act like Kylo Ren from star wars: force awekens and star wars: the last jedi Category:Children who act like Kylo Ren from star wars: force awekens and star wars: the last jedi Category:Heroes Category:Children who act like Rex from Toy Story Category:Children Who Act Like Jeffy From SML Category:Disrespectful Children Category:Children that who should see cows Category:Children that who acts like Kion from The Lion Guard Category:Children that who acts like Arlo from The Good Dinosaur Category:Childen who act like a reality warper like bill Category:NOTHING WORSE THAN THIS PERSON BECAUSE THIS IS THE WORST PERSON EVER THAT NOBODY EVER LIKES Category:Children that need to go to Niguel Hills Middle School Category:Children who act like Barrett Price from DHHS Category:Bullies Category:Kids that are evil Category:Boys that should get nothing forever Category:Arrested Category:Children who shoot people with a gun! Category:Children who should watch The Masked Singer Category:Children who act like Pencilmate from Pencilmation Category:Children who act like Fang from Dave the Barbarian Category:Children who act like Black Yoshi from SML Category:Children who act like Bluto from Popeye Category:Children who act like Debbie Cavalier Category:Nig Category:Children with special needs Category:Children have austim Category:Children have Tourette's syndrome